


Gifts

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: F/M, Family, Gifts, Holidays, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Third day of the "12 Days of Starmora" Challenge on Tumblr! Prompt: Gifts





	Gifts

“I have thought long and hard about your gifts,” Drax mulled over in front of them as they sat around the table. A full dinner in their bellies-courtesy of said alien-the team was in good spirits. Of course Peter would be in even better spirits if he could have his arm around Gamora who sat beside him. But boundaries were boundaries and she had made it repeatedly clear that they were to express no signs of their relationship in public, even in front of the team. Peter turned back to Drax, who continued his monologue. “You are all worthy companions, not only in combat but in life. I thought and thought until finally I realized there was only one gift that would truly be worthy of your friendship.” 

“I am Groot?” 

“A chance to best me in combat!” He roared, fist pumping the air. “If you win you will have the greatest honor of all, besting me. If you lose, I will not kill you. What more could you want in a gift?!” The four of them blinked, Peter nearly choked on his drink.

“Seriously dude? I thought I told you to get presents!”

“It is a present!” Drax tried to defend, but Peter only ran his hand across his face, watching through his fingers at Gamora’s bemused grin, shaking her head. That was present enough. Thanks, Drax. 

“I am Groot!” The Flora colossus spoke up, raising a long wooden hand. 

“You want to go next?” Groot nodded. Peter watched in amazement as his teammate looked at him, those large sappy eyes shimmering. From his palm, a blue and orange flower sprouted slowly, growing before their eyes. Gamora leaned forward in deep amazement, her excited breath tickling his cheek in a rush of pleasure. 

“Thanks Groot,” he replied. He agreed with Gamora, never tiring of Groot’s unique abilities. Next up was Drax who was gifted a remarkably detailed flower of purples and grey’s and smelled to Peter like a combination of sage and lavender. Groot turned to Gamora next and grew for her a spectacular Iris looking flower of deep red and silver. Peter watched the unflinching gaze in her eyes as it grew. Deep down he knew that her continued wonder at Groot’s abilities stemmed from the fact that she was still surprised by things that were living and green and grew. She explained it to him not long ago and it saddened him to know such, but also filled him with love at her enthusiasm.

“I am Groot,” he said proudly, plucking it and giving it to her. Her smile only widened, 

“Oh Groot, it’s beautiful.” She smelled it and held it close to her chest. Peter felt his own heart rise seeing her there, sitting and holding it so delicately against her breast. Forced himself to look untouched as Groot lastly turned to Rocket. For the raccoon Groot grew a large pink and light green flower that looked like a hydrangea. Despite his best efforts to seem unimpressed Rocket admired the flower with gratitude. 

“Thanks buddy.” Next it was Peter’s turn, for Rocket he’d bought a gun, something simple but sleek. For Drax a new knife and for Groot a great encyclopedia of trees from Terra. 

“What did you get for Gamora?” Drax asked when Peter finished his round of presents. Luckily he’d already prepared in advance for this.

“I’m having someone deliver her gift but they’re running late, I’m really sorry. It should be here soon.” 

“That’s alright,” Gamora met his eyes obviously knowing he’d have to wait for later. 

“I am Groot!”

“Yup, Gams, you’re up.” Rocket translated. Gamora stood, presenting each of her teammates with their gifts. A ball of sunlight from one of the Urkratian Suns for Groot, new knife holsters for Drax and a fine bottle of Br’vkian Spirits for Rocket.

“…and for Peter,” she stood, took his arm and led him away from the table, the rest of the team in tow. “Close your eyes.” She whispered, just near enough for him to turn and kiss her if he wanted to, and boy did he want to. Instead he obeyed, letting her guide him down the hall blindly. “Open!” His eyes flew open and his mouth hit the floor. 

“D…Donkey Kong…?” He stammered, taking in the game console and TV rigged up before him. Completed with a controller and a classic velvet cushy chair with the pullout foot rest. 

“The seller told me it was all the rage on Earth.” Peter stepped forward, sitting in the chair and taking the controller. The TV sounded to life, bright colors fuzzing for a moment before becoming clear. 

“THE Donkey Kong!? Gamora!” He sprang up throwing his arms around her waist. She knew him too well! This was insane, he’d only been to the arcade a handful of times as a kid but loved every second of it. He never realized how much he loved it until he couldn’t go anymore, that free time of his replaced with hospital visits and bedside sitting. “Gamora this is THE BEST Christmas present ev…” he leaned in to kiss her, she jolted her head back eyes sharp. He halted, looking away.

“You’re welcome Peter,” she recovered gracefully hugging him back. 

“Alright Rocket, where are your gifts?” Peter asked by way of a distraction. 

“My gifts?!” The raccoon sounded offended, “My gift to all of you is keeping this hunk of junk in the sky!” He pounded on the exposed pipes. “And I give it to all of you every da’st day! So it’s you losers who should be giving me, double presents. I accept units too…actually I prefer units.”

“Rocket!” Gamora seethed, “you didn’t get anyone a present? You selfish…”

“Oh I got a present sister,” he countered. “It’s for Groot, cuz he’s the only idiot around here who appreciates what I do!” Without ceremony Rocket pulled from his pocket a small mirror. He tossed it to Groot who caught it effortlessly and poured over it with glee. “It amplifies sunlight,” the raccoon explained. Peter rolled his eyes,

“Dude that’s not even a good gift. It's just a mirror.”

“It reflects, Star-Turd!” Peter opened his mouth for a response but bit his tongue. It wasn’t even worth it. 

“Peter, everyone’s asleep,” Gamora approached him hours later as he sat playing Donkey Kong. He could almost smell the scent of fried dough and cotton candy they made at the arcade. That vision was soon replaced by a better one when green arms wound round his shoulders from behind and he leaned back comfortably. “Besides, you never gave me my present.” 

“Alright, come on,” he gave in, turning off the console somewhat reluctantly and lead her to his room.

“Okay, hang on a sec.” From his drawer he pulled a small black box, wrapped with emerald ribbon. She tilted her head, confused. 

“Open it,” Gamora nodded, lithe fingers sweeping through the ribbon and taking off the lid of the box. She gasped, eyes wide. 

“Peter….” Her hand reached out, gently touching the necklace that lay within. A simple chain of silver with a matching rectangular pendant. Inlaid within was a deep sapphire.

“You like it?” He wondered, heart hanging on a thread. She nodded, staring memorized. 

“It was my mothers,” Peter said softly. She looked from the necklace to him, concerned. 

“Peter….I…couldn’t…” 

“It’s for you,” he said, gently taking it from her and looping it around her neck. He didn’t miss the stiffness as the chain briefly grazed her throat. He slowly moved her hair out of the way and connected the clasp. “My mom always said I should give it to the girl I was going to marry.” 

“Marry?” Peter smiled, kissing the back of her neck. This time she did not go rigid at the vulnerable touch. 

“Spend the rest of my life with.” She turned, facing him, the sapphire contrasting with her emerald skin. The pendant moved gently, up and down with her breath. Peter’s own fingers touched it, then moved upward to her chin. Gamora smiled, that true smile she only showed once and awhile. To him it was the only gift he needed. But yeah, Donkey Kong was also pretty cool. 

“Thank you Peter….I…I wish I could’ve met your mother. I’d tell her she has fine taste in jewels.” 

“She would’ve loved you Gamora.” Gamora kissed him, gently and with grace. 

“I would’ve loved to meet her. I’d also tell her she raised a fine son.” He kissed her again, his hands going through her hair. 

“Now,” she spoke in between kissed as she gently navigated him to the bed. “I too have another gift for you. Peter grinned, flopping down on to the bed and looking up at her. 

“Am I going to love it as much as Donkey Kong?” Gamora laughed, rolling her eyes and moved her hands down to pull off her shirt. 

“If your smart Peter Quill you’ll love it even more….”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a little strange writing a sentimental more poignant scene and then switching right away into a more sexual one. But then I thought to myself 'that's very much in the spirit of Guardians anyway, whatever!' I didn't go in depth w/ the sexiness because I'm honestly not that confidant in writing those types of things and I didn't want you all to have to suffer through that.


End file.
